BloodLust
by Darling Violeta
Summary: J'onn is the watcher and Diana the chosen one, and Clark, John and Bruce their friends. Together, they face the supernatural forces of Sunnydale. But the arrival of Wally and Shayera may change the course of their lives. What do the pair of friends have to hide? Are they dangerous or friends?
1. Welcome to Sunnydale

_**BloodLust**_

 _ **Chapter One – Welcome to Sunnydale**_

 **Today I had a nostalgia for BTVS. I also love JL and I decided to write this. This story is more inspired by BTVS, with the JL characters, being Diana the vampire slayer. The story is going to be centered more on the girls in the league, but the boys also appear. I don't own BTVS or JL, but you already knew.**

A lone car crossed the highway that late afternoon. A couple were in the front seat. In the back was a teenager about 15 years old. He had red hair and a plaid shirt and pants. He pulled out one of the headphones when he saw the sign that read "Welcome to Sunnydale."

"Are we here?" He gestured excitedly.

"Yes, son." The woman replied. "This is your new home."

"I am very grateful to you for choosing me. I never thought I'd have a loving family after all."

"Do not treat us like lords, Wally." It was the man. "Call us Mom and Dad."

"Thank you, Mr. West ... I mean, Daddy."

* * *

A redheaded girl was in a flowery garden, tending the flowers. For a moment she closed her eyes, feeling strangely at peace.

"Shayera ..." A man called her and she opened her eyes.

"Anything, Uncle Destiny?"

"Nothing, dear. Just checking how you are."

"It depends on what you mean." She returned.

"You know ..."

She sighed.

"I'll be fine, I just ..." She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"I have a mission for you. It's still unclear, but I see your destination is in Sunnydale."

Upon hearing the name of the place, Shayera immediately smiled. She stood and hugged her uncle.

"Thank you."

"Now go pack your things."

* * *

The blue-eyed girl with long black hair walked through the cemetery. Beside her was a dark-haired, older boy holding a schoolbag. It was dark and the place was poorly lit.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"What, Diana?"

Suddenly a huge man, six feet tall, ran toward them. Diana shoved her friend out of the way. She took a beast from her back, aimed and fired. The man was soon dust.

"It's the third one tonight. And we barely started."

The boy stood up, wiping the dirt off his clothes.

"Next time, let me know."

"Sorry, Bruce." She hugged him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I can find a way." Bruce smiled at Diana and kissed her.

They were inattentive when a trio approached them. A black guy, another dark-haired guy and a 40-year-old man. The older man coughed and the couple parted. They were John, Clark, and J'onn.

"Leave it for later." John said. "You haven't separated since you started dating.

"We're making up for lost time." She said and smiled.

"Yeah, well, what do we have?" Jonn reminded them of the focus.

"Three vampires since I got here. They seem to increase in number."

"That's bad. Would they be all alone?"

The teenagers nodded.

"I need to consult the council. It can mean something."

In a world where vampires exist, J'onn Jonz was the watcher, and Diana was the slayer, the one chosen to face the forces of darkness. Diana had been in charge of this mission for nearly a year, and so she met her friends John Stewart, Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne, who was now her boyfriend. When J'onn left, the teenagers split into doubles to cover more ground. The night would be long.

* * *

When a new day was born, Wally, who had barely slept, too excited about his new home and school, was on his feet. His new father left him at the school door, and his cell phone immediately began ringing. He smiled, recognizing the number.

"How's your new house?" Shayera's voice erupted from the device.

"It's cool, huge, I could barely sleep." He replied.

"So you've forgotten me?"

"Never. I miss you."

She laughed.

"Look back, please."

Across the street, under a tree, was Shayera. She wore jeans, a black T-shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. She nodded to Wally, who crossed the streets more quickly. He hung up the phone and hugged her.

"How? Why?"

"Uncle Destiny sent me here last night. I have an apartment just for myself and I'm going to stay for a few months."

"This is great. Are you going to study here?"

"Yes." The bell rang. "Let's go."

The two teenagers went to school. Diana went hand in hand with Bruce when he bumped into Shayera.

"Hey, look where you're going."

"Hum."

"It was bad." Wally answered for her. "Let's go, Shay."

The redhead stared at Diana for a few seconds before following Wally.

"Strange girl." She said. "Will we meet later?"

"Of course, love."

They shared a kiss and headed in different directions. When Diana arrived in class room, to her surprise, she met the redheaded boy a few minutes earlier. He was sitting in a corner, fiddling with the math book.

"Hi," she approached. "I'm Diana."

He smiled.

"Wally. Sorry for my friend. Shay is a little annoyed."

"Fine. Did you move in when?"

"I moved here yesterday with my adoptive parents."

"And you're enjoying it?"

"Yes. I think I'm going to get on well here."

The professor entered the room and everyone sat down in their places.

* * *

Shayera ran to her classroom. Your first class would be biology. She smelled funny as she approached. It was familiar, though. The teacher was in the room, and she watched in amazement with reagent glasses and glass slides from those used in the laboratory.

"You might be the new student." She looked around the room. "There's a vacant seat next to Mr. Stewart. Go sit."

John raised his hand and waved at Shayera. She walked and sat down.

"I'm John. And you?"

"Shayera. Do you know what she thinks to do?"

"Something about blood, I think. Not my best theme."

Shayera grunted and lay down on the table. The woman was passing by, teaching the boys about the experience. The scent of blood soon reached her nostrils. A mixture of sensations passed through her body. She closed her eyes and continued to lie down. The teacher walked past and shook her shoulder.

"Are you right?"

She just shook her head in a negative way.

"Take her out, John."

He did so. He stood and led the redhead out. Shayera slid down the wall and covered her face.

"Could you bring some water for me?" She murmured.

John said something she didn't understand and walked away for a few seconds. When he came back, the girl was gone. He shrugged and returned to the class.

* * *

In the interval, Shayera was sitting on the grass, directly where the sun beat. She wore her sunglasses and had her face turned to the light. Wally sat across from her.

"I finally found you. What happened?"

"I hate biology. Why do we need to learn about blood?"

"Oh, I understood."

Several students waved to Wally or said hello. He smiled and waved back.

"How can you be so social?"

"People like me. I'm cute. How much time you are here?"

"Since I left class. About four hours."

"How long?"

"This place has a strange energy. I feel like I'm losing control at any moment." She took off her glasses. "How's the infection?"

Wally looked into her eyes. The right eye was green, but the left one had some yellow marks.

"It has visible marks, but you will be fine. From afar, in the shadows of the trees, John watched Shayera talking to Wally. Bruce approached his friend.

"Why do not you go and talk to her?"

"Should I? She's with someone else."

"At least you know her name?"

"Shayera."

"I advise you to approach."

John thought for a minute, but then they saw Shayera and Wally stood up. Shayera took the boy's hand and dragged him to John.

' "I forgot to thank you for helping me this morning. I didn't feel good about the blood."

"Why did you run away?"

"Nothing important. Oh, this is Wally."

They exchanged a greeting.

"We are going to the Bronze tonight." Bruce said. "You are invited."

"What is Bronze?"

"The only nightclub in town."

"It sounds fun."

* * *

The night came and Wally was neat. His adopted father offered to take him, but he preferred to go on foot, because he wanted to get to know the city. It was a little far, but he liked to walk.

Shayera looked at herself in the mirror, not pleasing her pink dress. She traded it for a green sweater and jeans. Shortly after, the bell rang and she went to answer.

Diana, Bruce, Clark and John were in the Bronze when they arrived. Wally nodded to them, but Diana was not happy.

"Why did you call her? Wally's cool, but this girl is really weird."

"They've been together all day. I thought they would only come together."

The two joined the group. The time passed, even though the two girls didn't exchange words with each other, but the boys talked. Shayera went to the bar to get a soda when a couple passed by her side. She stared at them for a moment, and went after them.

Outside, she lost them until she heard the girl scream. She ran toward the sound. The man had the vampiric face, and tried to bite the girl.

"Hey, you! She shouted. "Get her!"

The vampire dropped the girl and turned to Shayera. Her eyes flashed in yellow, and then her face had changed as well. The girl rose from the ground and ran as Shayera lunged at the vampire. He looked at her and a second later it was dust. Shayera looked from the vampire to the piece of wood in her hand.

She threw the object away and her face returned to normal as the group came looking for her.

"You ok?" Wally approached.

She took his hand and smiled, but there were still yellow strokes in her eyes.

"I'm more than well, Wally. I feel great here ...

 **I don't even know if I'm going to continue this story.**

 **I just had the idea and had to write.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Theatre Of the Vampire

_**Chapter Two – Theatre of the Vampires**_

 _ **This is the second chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Shayera was sitting on Wally's bed. They watched a movie together when the credits went up. Wally turned off the TV and stared at a very quiet Shayera.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of yesterday, you ..."

She put her finger in his mouth, making him shut up.

"I'm fine, Wally. Come here."

She pulled him to her and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, accepting the caresses. Shayera was stronger and began to push him down to the bed.

"You're so hot ..."

"Shay ..."

"Trust me, right?"

"Wally." Mrs. West called. "Our guests have arrived."

"I'm coming down, Mommy." He was still breathing heavily, and Shayera looked at him in a funny way. "Safe for the gong?"

"Don't joke with me. I attacked you."

"It was cool. I feel strangely excited."

She laughed, and hugged him.

"Let's go downstairs before she comes to check on us."

Diana wore a red dress. Her mother, Hippolyta, had an art gallery and they had dinner with their best clients.

"Don't worry, my dear." Mrs. West told Diana. "We have a child your age and you can talk while adults handle business."

She smiled. Wally went downstairs, followed by Shayera. His surprise was great when she saw the friend of the school in her house.

"Diana? Why are you here?"

"Do you know each other?"

"We studied together."

"Then I don't need to introduce you. This is my son, Wally. And this pretty girl, "she pointed at Shayera," is a friend of his, Shayera."

"My uncle is performing in Los Angeles for the weekend and letting me pay a visit to Wally."

The boy's heart stopped at Shayera's lie. What if Diana disowned her?

"Well, I'm very happy for your presence. Dinner with us?"

"No, thank you. I have plans for the night."

"I'll get you to the door."

"Shayera is a love. I really like her."

Diana folded her arms.

"If you say-"

Wally dragged Shayera to the door.

"Why did you say that?" he whispered. "Diana knows it's a lie."

"I'm sure she won't contradict me. Good evening."

She kissed him lightly, taking care not to throw herself at him again, and then she was gone.

* * *

"That Shayera is a liar."

Diana said as she entered the library. Her friends and her watcher were waiting for her.

"I'm sure she's hiding something."

"And why do you think that?"

"She lied to Wally's parents in front of me. I don't trust her."

"How do you know she lied?" It was John.

"Shayera was at Wally's house and said it was only a visit when I know she lives in the city." "I still think you're jumping to conclusions."

"Only because you like her. You..."

Diana fell silent as the library doors opened. Wally came in, and was met by a few pairs of eyes.

"Oh ... did I do something?"

"Maybe you can explain your friend's lies." Diana folded her arms.

"Shay didn't lie. Her uncle is an illusionist and she actually lives in Las Vegas with him, but she came to spend a few months in the city."

"I still can not believe it." Diana came closer. "You're lying."

Wally shrugged.

"And why would I lie? I'll come back another time."

More than quickly, the redhead left the room.

* * *

Shayera opened her closet when an envelope fell. She looked from side to side, and found herself alone. Even suspicious, she opened the envelope. There was an invitation in Gothic style, all black, with letters in red.

"Theatre Of The Vampires" She read it. "Invitation for the ten-thirty session. Come alone?"

She put the envelope in her bag and left.

* * *

Wally was in class room, his headphones hidden, when Diana sat down beside him. He stared at her in astonishment as she grabbed his arm.

"Are you going to ask me a bunch of strange questions again?"

"No, Wally. I came to apologize to you. I shouldn't distrust you just because Shayera and I don't get along."

He nodded and giggled.

"You'd be surprised to find out how much she looks like Shay."

"With her? "She then decided to change the subject. "What are you listening to?"

"Dave Matthews." He held out one of headphones. "It's cool."

Diana cheerfully accepted and joined him.

* * *

When the night came, Shayera did her best to appear agreeable to her visit to the "Vampire Theater". She never knew the place before, but apparently they knew about her.

She put on a dress in a red, tight, tight-fitting gown and short. She wore pantyhose and a black boot. She brushed her hair back and found a small purse, the size of which was perfect to fit the invitation, and a knife. It was on the other side of town, so she left not to waste time.

* * *

In the middle of the graveyard, Diana fought a vampire. She kicked him and he staggered. Diana pulled a stake from her pocket and threw it at him. In a moment, the vampire was dust. Bruce came out of the shadows.

"I found this."

"Vampire theater?" She gestured. "I thought it was just a Gothic theater for the rich in town."

"Maybe not. We should show J'onn."

It was surprisingly full the theater. Those well-dressed people, some of them studded with jewels, stood out from Shayera's punk Gothic look. And they all stared at her.

"Shayera?"

A female voice called and she had to turn around. The couple approached. Shayera gave her best naive smile.

"Mrs. and Mrs. West? What a surprise to see you here ..."

"I did not expect to see you either." She returned. "I thought you were gone."

"Well, I-"

A boy in seventeenth-century clothing joined the group. He had long hair, trapped in a ponytail. His skin was very white and, although youthful, there was something sinister about him. He stepped behind Shayera and took her shoulders.

"Excuse me, employes come in through the back door ..."

Shayera turned to the man. He kept talking.

"This noble lady was very well recommended."

"I didn't know you followed in the footsteps of your uncle, my dear."

"I'm sorry." He pulled Shayera. "But we're late."

Far from Wally's parents, Shayera let go. "I have an invitation."

"I know." Her face changed. "Welcome to the theatre of the vampires."

She took a step back, and tried to run away, but he caught her by the arms.

"You're right where you should be. Don't try to leave before you hear our proposal."

Shayera nodded and the vampire released her.

"Sorry for my manners. My name is Liam."

"Shayera. "

"We know. We've heard so much about you."

Liam showed her a door that led out into a long corridor and entered. The redhead followed.

"Just think I've only been here two days. How do they know about me?"

"Your smell is of a vampire, though it comes out in the sunlight and lives like humans."

She laughed.

"And you have a theater to entertain humans."

"Do you think that?"

Liam stopped in front of another door and pushed her. The stench of blood and death invaded her nostrils and she had to cover her face to not vomit. There were cages, some crowded with people.

"This is ..."

"Horrible? Says this a vampire who kills his own species."

"If you didn't notice, I'm half vampire." She crossed her arms.

Liam pulled her again. They followed a ladder, the whole way he guided her. They ended up leaving the back of the stage where they can see the presentation. A girl was on stage surrounded by vampires.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"It's the law of life, my dear."

In a short time she lay lifeless on the floor. Someone else was brought in, and Liam pushed Shayera onto the stage.

"A present for you, enjoy."

The redhead took hold of his shirt and gave him a scramble.

"Get her!" He shouted.

But Shayera ran, down the stairs and making way for the vampires that came upon her. Even though she was in the security outside, she did not stop running.

* * *

Wally slept when someone knocked on his window. He got up and went to see who it was. "Shayera?" He whispered. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I need your help." She said and showed her a bag. "What do you think of fireworks?"

"Aren't we a bit far from the Fourth of July?"

"This will be a little different ..."

The two friends stopped in front of the Gothic building. The day would dawn soon, so Shayera imagined that Liam and the other vampires would be asleep.

"Hey, my parents watched a performance here yesterday."

She fumbled in her purse and took out a gallon of gas and a box of matches.

"Let's put this place down."

"What? Why?"

"They're vampires, Wally. And I won't let them live."

The redhead had a sword fastened on her back. She held the sword as she handed Wally the gasoline and the matches.

"Will you come in?"

"There are people there and I'll try to get them out."

"And ... when do I start the fire?"

"Now."

Before Wally could reply, she ran inside.

* * *

The vampires slept in coffins with the approach of the sun, and people crowded into the corners of cages. The smoke soon began to rise, and Shayera had to hurry. She found a bunch of keys and opened the cages. She waved the people out as she finished her work.

When she opened the last cage, someone grabbed her neck and threw it against the wall. Her vision darkened, but it came back in time to see Liam run over her. With a sharp blow of the sword, his head parted from his body and it was soon dust.

Other vampires came upon her, nothing that her sword would not solve. The heat increased, and soon the road was covered with smoke. Shayera could hear the cries of the vampires burning, and she hoped that all the people had left. She had no more time, and ran out.

Wally helped people out when she left. She sat across the street, watching the theater being consumed by the flames. Soon, they heard the sound of the sirens and saw the stunned people staring at them.

"I think it's time to go."

Shayera accepted Wally's hand and they both ran down the street holding hands, laughing and scorched by the fire.

* * *

J'onn and Diana followed the sirens and arrived just in time to see the end of the theater. Diana was not sure, but she swore she heard Shayera's voice as they headed down the opposite path. J'onn plunged into the crowd, and took part in the conversations, where the word vampire came. Further on, he found a female knapsack and a katana-like sword. He looked from the rubble to the objects found. Was there a hunter in town?

 **Thanks!**


	3. Pulses

_**Chapter three – Pulses**_

 **Hello everybody! I'm here again!**

 **I apologize for the long wait…**

J'onn had the katana on his desk in the library. At that hour of the night, there was only him, Diana and Bruce. Clark and John offered to help, but he did not find it necessary. The bag was also on his desk.

"A hunter? What's the difference between me and a hunter?"

"Slayers were chosen by fate, the vast majority of hunters work for money and personal motivations." J'onn explained.

"In the case, a female hunter" Bruce said, lifting the backpack. It was purple, with stamped flowers. "This sounds familiar, though."

Diana thought for a moment, and the backpack was familiar too.

"A hunter? And do you study here? It seems risky for a girl."

Diana cast an inquiring glance at her observer.

"Serious?"

"You, Diana, have the strength to fight the darkness, without your gifts, would be like any normal girl, and that would be dangerous."

She nodded.

"Okay, let's keep an eye on it. Maybe we'll find this ... hunter ..."

* * *

Across the city, Shayera patrolled a graveyard. She was alone, carrying the huge, heavy beast in her hands. Damn time she lost her sword. Sitting on the edge of a grave, she waited impatiently for the vampire's moment to rise. Minutes later, the ground beneath her rumpled and the stunned vampire stepped outside.

"HEY!" She shouted.

The vampire went to attack her and she simply shot, and the vampire was dust. The redhead yawned. She heard the bells of the church announce at two in the morning. It was time to go home.

Outside, she heard screams and a woman ran to her.

"A monster!" The woman shouted.

They both looked back and Shayera aimed her beast, but a small, hairy dog turned the corner. Shayera lowered her weapon and faced the woman.

"Are you scared of a dog?"

Without answering, the woman simply kept running.

"Crazy girl…"

Hanging the beast on her back, she headed for her house.

* * *

The next day they found a dead woman. The same woman seen by Shayera. The rumors quickly spread and they reached her.

"You were not to blame, Shay." Wally said. The two friends were sitting on the grass in the warmth of the morning sun. "How could you know?"

"It was something, but I saw only one dog and let it go. What if the thing that came after her caught her soon after?"

"As I said, there was no telling."

She sighed.

"You're right, Wally." He took off his glasses. "Any sign of infection?"

"The yellow spots are increasing." He said, worried. "Your uncle know about this?"

"No need to worry my uncle now. He's busy on a mission to the Powers. I just need to not stress and feed myself properly."

The signal rang and they had to leave.

"Anything, let me know, Shay."

They followed different paths, going to their respective rooms.

* * *

John was waiting for Shayera and ran to catch up with her.

"Do you still remember the biology room?"

"No. Could you take me?"

"I'm going there." As he walked, John did not take his eyes off the girl. "So, what are you doing tonight? There's a great movie and ..."

She stopped and stared at him.

"Are you calling me out?"

John shrugged when she smiled.

"Why not? I think it would be cool, unless you have other plans."

Shayera thought of Wally for a moment. Her friend was a sweetheart, and they had one thing together, but she would not call it a relationship. John stared at her, and she realized she had been silent for too long.

"And then?"

"I think that's a good idea."

He grinned.

"Great. Just don't take Wally, after all, it would be just between us."

The redhead nodded and walked into the living room.

Maybe from the invitation, perhaps from feeling that he was betraying Wally, the truth was that Shayera felt her heart beat faster and stronger as time passed. The sound filled her ears and became deafening. When the bell rang, she ran out. Her heart quickened even more. That was weird.

* * *

Clark and Bruce missed the morning checking, and found that the dead girl, named Helena, had suffered cardiac arrest despite her young age and apparent health. They also discovered that she was studying at Sunnydale High, and she was not the nicest person to live with.

Diana and J'onn met Bruce and Clark later. John was not present because he had a date.

"Like I've never seen her before?" Diana asked. "Helena was supposed to be in my class."

"I saw her notes and Helena had a series of faults and other transgressions. I'm surprised she's still in school, not in a penitentiary."

"And the heart just exploded?"

"I would not say simply. It was unpleasant, painful and slow."

"Anything else?"

Bruce shrugged.

"I talked to her friends and said that she was stressed and scared about 24 hours before her death."

"Maybe we should look for other people with similar symptoms."

"And if we do, how will we help?"

J'onn thought for a moment.

"I'll look for something in the books. Hopefully no one else will be affected. Unless they got in touch with Helena."

* * *

The movie was excellent. Despite this, John did not take his eyes off Shayera, but not for the reasons he would like. The girl was restless, looking sideways and mumbling. She put her hand on her chest, it seemed to explode at any moment. Suddenly, the sound of shots on the screen made her jump.

Shayera could not stand it any more and ran out, followed by John. She left and found her on the sidewalk. His meeting seemed short of breath.

"Everything alright?"

"I just ... I do not really like action movies." She paused. "How about we take a walk? Maybe walking, I feel better ..."

They walked through the park, and Shayera jumped with any noise louder than a whisper.

"You do not want me to take you home? You look, I don' t know ..."

The girl nodded, and John took her home. She lived in a simple studio, no television, few furniture, but lots of pictures, especially her and Wally.

"Call Wally? I need him."

John obeyed, after all, Shayera looked even more nervous, if possible. A short time later, the redhead was there. Shayera threw herself into his arms, but even Wally's presence did not soothe her.

"What happened?"

John shrugged.

"We go out to see a movie, and she's like this ..."

"Have you left? Together? Like a date?"

"Wally, I can explain."

Wally stood up.

"No, you can not. And you should not do that to us."

She called him, but the redhead came out. Just to make your situation worse.

As the hours passed, and the redhead only got worse, John decided to call his friend Diana. The slayer might have found a better solution. A supernatural solution.

* * *

Diana and Clark rushed to Shayera's apartment. John opened the door for them. The trio found a Shayera huddled, muttering incomprehensible words.

"What gave her?"

"I have no idea, but it's been all day."

Diana and Clark looked at each other.

"I'm going to call J'onn." And for John. "Hope for him to have found a solution."

* * *

Bruce came and brought with him a glass containing a smelly green liquid. They made Shayera drink the contents of the bottle, and her heart gradually returned to normal. She opened her e yes that she did not know had closed and noticed the strange group in her house.

"She's fine." Diana said. "I think it's time to go ..."

And so they did.

* * *

As usual, Shayera was sitting in the sun. This time, she was alone. John approached her, holding a rose in his fingers. She opened her eyes when she noticed someone standing beside her.

"How do you feel?" He gestured.

He handed her the rose. Shayera accepted the treat, and inhaled the sweet perfume before looking at John.

"Strange, but I don't remember anything. Maybe it's better." She smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"No problems." He said. "And where is your faithful squire?"

"Wally?" Her smile then disappeared. "Irritated with me."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"It's not your fault, John. It was me who ruined everything. But you and I are still friends, right?"

"Right." He paused. "Are you going to be okay?"

She gave a sad smile.

"I'm always good, though." Clearing a tear that stubbornly arose," she said. "I'm fine."

 **Ok, that's it!**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Hard School, part I

_**Chapter Four – Hard School**_

 **Sorry for delay…**

Diana walked through the cemetery alone. Her patrol was over and she heard the church bells indicate two hours. She was exhausted, but J'onn insisted on her patrolling a little more, since the activity of the other hunter had increased in recent weeks. Whoever he was, he looked like a machine of destruction. Wherever he passed, he left his trail.

On the way out of the graveyard, she heard what sounded like a woman's scream. Diana ran to where the sound came from. Arriving there, she saw a redheaded woman fighting among a vampire group. Getting closer, she saw that it was Shayera. Even though she did not like the girl, her duty was to help.

However, before she could aim her beast at one of the vampires, Shayera let go, punching one of the vampires holding her with surprising strength. She turned and kicked another. A third tried to hold her, but she pulled a stake from his waist. The redhead knocked him down and pierced his heart. The vampire was dust.

Diana came closer to see the scene. One of the remaining vampires ran away, the other tried to cut it with a dagger. Shayera screamed as the blade cut through her skin. Anger took over her and her face changed. Her control vanished every day and so the vampire was dust.

Diana, still surprised, had only reaction to carry her weapon and shoot. Shayera listened and managed to divert. She ran toward where the arrow came and knocked over someone. The two girls rolled across the floor when Shayera realized it was Diana. Her face returned to normal and she just ran away, hiding in the darkness.

* * *

Diana met with J'onn and her friends in the library. She told them about her unpleasant encounter with the vampire version of Shayera.

"I just don't understand why she ran away. She didn't look like a typical vampire."

"Are you sure?" It was John. "I've seen her today."

Two red heads passed the corridor outside. The presence of friends was noticed by Clark.

"Well, I just saw her."

Diana looked back, just in time to see the glimmer of red hair.

"Ah, but she'll see me!"

"Diana!" Bruce ran after her girlfriend.

J'onn also followed his slayer, as well as his friends.

Wally and Shayera were walking down the hall. It was only a few hours after the meeting of Diana and Shayera. And even bickering, Wally was his only comfort. She needed him very much.

"How did she see you?"

"I don't know, Wally. She was just there."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing, I fled."

Diana was coming down the hallway with Bruce following. She grabbed Shayera's shoulder and slapped the redhead against the wall. Wally and Bruce tried to separate the girls, but they started a real fight. Soon a crowd gathered around the group, encouraging.

* * *

The four teenagers were in the principal's office. The girls still looked at each other as if they were fighting again at any moment.

"Miss Hol has a pretty ... colorful background, and this is not the first time Miss Prince is in trouble ..." The director began. "I am surprised that two brilliant young men like you have become involved with such troubled young people."

Bruce just shrugged. Shayera stared at the older man with disdain.

"Is everything?"

"The boys will have only one warning, but you ladies will have a more severe sentence."

After some scolding, the teenagers went their separate ways. Wally took Shayera to a place where they were alone.

"What was that?"

"I didn't start this fight." She folded her arms. "Don't gice me sermons."

But the redhead shook his head.

"Your eyes ..." he observed.

"Yellow?" Shayera shrugged. "It's normal when I'm in a hostile environment, like now."

"No kidding, Shay. If you need me, I ..."

"All right, Wallace." She got away from him. "I don't need help."

* * *

The night of parents and masters arrived, and Shayera and Diana worked to clear the place. It was part of their punishment. Bruce was there to keep his girlfriend from getting into more trouble, and Wally was for the same reason. The redhead wrote on a poster, but Shayera did not take her eyes off him. He noticed and looked up.

"What is it, Shay? Still thinking about the cat fight?"

She kind of laughed.

"Catfight?"

Wally continued to write.

"You're beautiful, Diana, too. Cat fight."

"Do you think she's beautiful? More beautiful than me?"

"N-no ... look, my parents have come."

More than quickly, Wally rushed to his parents. Luckily, they arrived at the right time. Shayera stood alone, pacing the hall, and feeling as if she were being watched. There was someone, or something, watching the movement in school. She knew it, she could feel it.

Discreetly, she walked outside. Bruce watched as Shayera followed and, knowing his girlfrien, she wanted to find out what the redhead would do. He also thought there was something wrong.

Bruce walked across the empty schoolyard, but then he heard a noise, something in the trees. The vampire jumped at him and knocked him down, trying to bite him. But when the vampire turned to dust, he looked up and saw Shayera. She helped him up.

"I don't know what your girlfriend is, though, it's no time for argument. There's a lot of these things in the school."

They saw a group heading to school.

"I need my weapons. They're in my house. "

" There's no time." He returned. "Diana's things are in the library. It's faster."

" Library? Things? "

"I explain on the way."

"Wait! Wally's in the hall."

"He'll be fine. Now we have to go ... "

Shayera nodded. The two teenagers then rushed to the library.

* * *

The vampire group entered the hall and closed the doors. Everyone present looked at the strange group. But Wally and Diana knew better. Calmly, they locked the door. One of the teachers approached.

"I don't know who you are, but you cannot ..."

He could not finish, as the largest of the vampires present exchanged his normal face for the vampiric and sank his teeth into the poor man.

"Ah, shit! Everyone getting out of here!"

Taking a look at Diana, the two teenagers guided the teachers and parents into the school or it would be a real bloodbath.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Hard School, part II

_**Chapter Five – Hard School, part II**_

When Bruce and Shayera arrived in the library, he locked the door behind them, and made a barrier. Then he ran to J'onn's office, followed by the redhead. She looked around, and saw books about vampires and other monsters. The librarian had peculiar tastes. Her gaze wandered and landed on a purple object, lying under a table.

Shayera approached and raised the object, while Bruce opened a cabinet, revealing a closet full of weapons. She recognized her bag, lost some time ago.

"Hey, what does the librarian do with my purse?"

"I recognized it from somewhere. It was you at the vampire theater."

The redhead smiled proudly.

"Who do you think put that place down?"

"Well..."

Shayera then noticed the open cupboard. There were stakes, beasts, and countless objects. But a sword in particular she recognized.

"I think I found my favorite sword. Are these Diana things?"

Bruce nodded and took Shayera's sword. He handed it to her, then took some more objects out of the place.

"Ah, may I put them in your bag?"

She held out the object.

"Feel free."

* * *

Diana, with Wally's help, led the adults into a room, where they locked the door and created a barrier. The windows were also covered. If they could keep still, maybe the vampires would leave at dawn.

"What were those people?" Someone shouted.

"They might be gang." Other replied.

"Yes, yes." J'onn said. "They may be from some gang."

"Okay, but what about their faces? It was awful."

"Some drug effect." The director sounded convincing.

Wally approached Diana and J'onn.

"I counted ten of them."

"Do you know about vampires?"

He shrugged.

"You know it too, but it's no time for that and ... Shay's not here."

"Are you sure they're not her friends?"

"I know you don't like her, but it's dangerous."

Diana sighed.

"Bruce is not here either. I'll go look for them."

"Shay's out there, so I'm going too. What about them?"

Wally said, nodding to the adults.

"We'll be fine. I take care of everything. But you can not walk out the door, it will be easy for them."

Diana looked up. The pipe. If the path was not available, they would create a new one.

* * *

Bruce kept Diana's things in Shayera's purse, while the redhead held the sword and himself carried some stakes.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said. "How does your girlfriend know about vampires?"

"She hunt them, just like you."

"It's impossible to be like me. There is no other equal."

"And why?"

Shayera laughed.

"I hope you're brave."

She closed her eyes. When she reopened them they were yellow, like the creatures outside. She smiled, and her pretty face gave way to furrows and fangs, like the other vampires. Bruce staggered back, banging his back on the door.

"See?" She said and her face returned to normal. "She would never be like me."

Passing the boy, who was trying to compose himself, she began to undo the barrier at the door. They got ready, guns in position, but there was nobody or nothing on the other side.

* * *

Wally followed Diana through the tubing, and they went out into the library. He was surprised, but he said nothing. She went to the closet, and realized that many of her weapons were missing. He took the largest of the cross-bow and arrows reserves. It would have to be enough. Wally took the liberty and picked up a stake. Usually he only watched Shayera fight. But maybe hewould take part in the action today.

They went back the way they came, but she remembered that Clark and John would come later. Friends could be in danger. So they walked silently through the corridors, heading toward the exit.

* * *

Clark and John were coming through the garden, and soon they missed the empty school. They heard a growl and four vampires surrounded them.

"Where are Diana when we need her?"

They tried to run, but the group surrounded them. One of them held John by the throat, while two of them held Clark by the arms. Clark closed his eyes, waiting for the bite, but they heard the scream and the head of one of the vampires rolled across the floor, before turning to dust. Clark rolled over, and saw Bruce helping him to his feet.

"You always arrive on time, Di."

"Dude, this is not Diana."

He looked up and saw that Bruce was right. Shayera swung her sword and split another vampire in two. The three boys watched astonished the pretty girl fighting the vampires. Her eyes glowed yellow, and she left her vampire side on edge, enough to give her all, without ever losing control.

When the vampires were dust, she stared at the boys. Not shaken by the bewildered stares he received, he tightened the handle of her sword and turned to the entrance of the school.

"There are more of these things coming. Let's close the school and kill those on the inside."

She started to walk, and the boys remained motionless, except for Bruce, who followed her.

"Are you coming or not?"

The guys nodded and followed.

* * *

The knocking on the door increased. J'onn and the other prisoners in the room felt the fury with which the creatures tried to break through the door. He hoped Diana would come back soon, and help them. Alone, he could not, after all, he was just the watcher.

The door began to be removed, and disfigured faces tried to enter. People crowded into the corner, trying to stay as far away from the creature as possible. If they came in, those people would have nowhere to run. It was the end.

They heard footsteps, and one of the vampires felt the arrow stuck in his chest. He was dust.

"Good shot, Diana." Wally remarked as they ran to the vampires trying to knock the door open.

Diana looked again and fired. One of the vampires managed to open the door, and took the barrier out of his way. He growled at people trapped, but then something or someone pulled him out. Diana jumped on him and plunged the stake into his heart.

The adults in the room blinked in bewilderment, and the movement in the doorway returned. Seconds later, Diana and Wally appeared.

"All out." She said.

J'onn let out the air he did not know he had set. Outside, Wally's parents hugged him, while Diana's mother checked to see if she was not hurt.

"Can you explain what happened?"

"I, ah ... we called the police ..."

The adults did not seem to buy the story, but the sound of sirens was present shortly after. Diana smiled at the redhead, and her mouth moved silently, "Nice, Wally." The redhead nodded, but got rid of his parents. He had just remembered Shayera. She had disappeared.

* * *

Shayera, followed by Bruce, Clark, and John turned the corridor. She lost count of how many vampires she killed that night, and she still felt the presence of one or two in the school. The faint sound of a heart was also nearby. Around the corner, it proved right. Two vampires were leaning over a girl.

Quickly she freed the girl from the creatures, killing them next. She bent down to the fallen girl, and realized she still had a pulse. She sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds. The scent of blood caught her by surprise and, without realizing it, her face changed.

"You!"

Someone shouted. Shayera stood, and turned quickly. Only the sharp pain hit her stomach. Wally left behind Diana to pick up her friend, but Bruce was closer and held her before she fell. Confusion gripped Diana. Instead of the vampire Shayera falling apart in a cloud of dust, she saw blood, red and alive. But vampires did not bleed, only people did. Understanding took hold of her.

"Oh God, what did I do ?!"

* * *

Shayera woke up listening to beating hearts and voices in her house. She was in pain, and then she remembered the arrow. There was something heavy on her. Something warm and breathing. Wally was in a chair, but bent over her and sleeping. He stirred her hair, awakening it in the process.

"What? Shay?" Then he shouted louder. "Shay woke up."

The door opened and she had to cover her face because of the light. J'onn entered, followed by John, Bruce, Clark and Diana.

"How do you feel?"

"As if he had taken an arrow. How long have I been away?"

"Two days. Wally did not leave his side at any moment. We also had to feed you."

Shayera saw the bottle of blood on her dresser. She knew from the scent that she was not human.

"I thought you would not wake up." Wally held her hand.

"They won't get rid of me so easy, especially you, Wally."

J'onn coughed.

"Your uncle called. He offered to come, but we said you were fine."

She shook her head.

"We have much to explain, Shayera."

"I'll give them the answers they want, but if you don't mind, I'm too tired."

"You're right. Something tells me Wally will stay. Is it okay to leave the two alone?"

Shayera looked at the redhead sitting on her bed and smiled.

"I cannot do anything for today but sleep."

The watcher sighed and nodded. His intuition told him not to worry, but he knew better that they would not spend the night just sleeping. Gradually, only the two redheads remained. Shayera smiled at Wally awkwardly.

"I'm hungry."

"There's a bottle of blood. J'onn left it for you."

She looked disgusted.

"Ox?"

"Pig. Doesn't look much better. Wait a minute."

He got up, took the bottle and went to the bathroom. Shayera heard the noise of running water and wondered what her friend was doing. Wally came back a few minutes later, bringing a clean glass. He set the glass down and looked at Shayera.

"You have all the blood you need right here." He pulled his shirt back. He held the cloth until it slid from his fingers to the floor.

"What do you want?" She imagined it, but she wanted to be wrong.

"We've known each other for a long time, and I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I've been thinking and maybe we ..."

"Do you want sex?"

He blushed. He swallowed and sat down next to her again.

"I thought you might bite me."

"I can kill you. And if I..."

"Losing control?" He shrug. "It's a risk. I don't want to make you do anything, but I know the night could end in a new way for us. If you want, of course."

"But ..." She tried to argue.

Wally put a finger in her mouth and she shut up. She forgot her not-so-good arguments when her lips sank into a tender kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She still thought of giving up, but her fears were silenced as she felt his hands pulling her blouse up.

He was so hot and she just wanted to get involved in it. He laid her down on the bed and Shayera knew she would not stop. She did not want to stop ...


	6. Bones, part I

_**Chapter Six – Bones, part I**_

Diana ran down the deserted street. Within a hundred yards she saw her friends, her watcher, and Wally. J'onn had a clipboard while Bruce held a stopwatch, and John and Wally talked. When she thought she would win, a red hair went through her. Without losing focus, she continued the run, but Shayera arrived first.

Bruce stopped the timer while Shayera sat on the floor.

"I think we have a new record." He said. "You were great too, Di."

"Your tests are excellent, Shayera. You and Diana are almost on the same level."

The redhead shrugged and went to meet John and Wally. Diana pulled J'onn to the corner.

"Why do we have to do this? This false collaboration already lasts almost two weeks."

"Shayera is half vampire, that's unique in history. She is also faster and almost as strong as you. It's a great acquisition for the team."

"Whatever it is, I don't like her. She doesn't inspire confidence."

At that moment, Shayera who was laughing at something, simply stopped and walked to the pair.

"A piece of advice." She said. "If I were you, I wouldn't speak ill of someone with super hearing near her. And just to know, I don't like you either."

Diana took her arm, but J'onn coughed, intervening.

"It's fine today. You can rest."

"Am I not going round tonight?"

"These last weeks paranormal activity was practically nil. It's okay to take a night off."

* * *

It rained. A thunderstorm cut through the heavens and Shayera woke up in awe. She was at her house by herself. The clock struck three in the morning and her body trembled. Not cold, but scared. She quickly changed into her pajamas for the first outfit she'd found and ran in the rain behind Wally.

She arrived at his house and climbed the wall. She knocked on the window until he answered. Wally appeared sleepy, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. Shayera quickly embraced him, letting his warmth take her fears away. Later, after calming down, Wally lent her a shirt. Her clothes were soaked.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I felt a strange force, I cannot explain. And this rain doesn't seem normal to me."

"It was a nightmare."

"It was not a nightmare. What if..."

Wally kissed her.

"What were we talking about?"

"I don't remember." But she was still scared. "Can I sleep here?"

He smiled.

"Feel at home ..."

"Thank you." Shayera said and kissed him.

Then she climbed into his lap, her legs on either side of him. The girl's wet clothes crowded into a corner on the floor, so Wally knew she was wearing nothing under her shirt. The thought alone excited him, and to have her in the position she was in, it did not help. Wally rolled with her on the bed, leaning over.

Shayera felt the pressure in the lower part of her belly. She let out a low moan and was silenced with kisses ...

She shifted in bed and Wally looked at Shayera's sleeping form. Only recently did she go back to sleep. He stared at the digital clock beside the bed. They had about an hour until they had to get up and sleep seemed like a good idea. He snuggled into her and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Oh, God! Wally, are you still asleep?"

The woman opened the bedroom curtains, letting the light invade. Wally opened his eyes, startled. He looked at the clock and saw that he was late. Shayera heard a female voice, and the light invaded her sleep. She covered her head, refusing to open her eyes.

"Mother, I need to change. I..."

Mary, Wally's mother, was about to leave, luckily without noticing that her son was not alone. But then a grunt coming from under the covers made her notice.

"Wallace Rudolph West! Who is this with you?"

Shayera heard someone shout and stood up startled. She looked around, getting used to the sunlight, and then noticed Wally's mother in the room.

"I think I should go."

"No, lady. We have a lot to talk about ..."

* * *

They were late when they arrived at school. The morning classes were lost, so they went to the library. Although Wally told her it was only a dream, Shayera insisted on talking to J'onn.

Shayera sat down at one of the tables beside Wally. J'onn heard the story and seemed interested. He went to his office and returned with a newspaper.

"In the forest, you say?"

"What's the problem?"

They found a bone in the forest.

"As in my dream ..."

"I'd like to do some research. Could you stay after class?"

"I have to go home." Wally said. "I'm grounded."

"Grounded?" John asked curiously. He, Diana, Bruce and Clark had just arrived. "Why?"

Wally looked at Shayera, who was still wearing the blouse he lent her the other night.

"Ask her."

"And then?"

"I had a strange dream and ran to Wally's house."

"Have you crossed the city in the rain because of a nightmare?" It was Diana.

"It doesn't strike me as a simple nightmare." Jonn showed them the newspaper. "Maybe it's some kind of premonitory dream."

"Why?"

J'onn shrugged.

"It may be connected to the fact that Shayera is half vampire."

"Yes." John said. "That still doesn't explain why our friend here is grounded."

"My mother ... she ..."

The color of Wally's face soon matched his hair. He was red just thinking. It was not necessary to finish the sentence, because it was very clear what happened. The couple gained interesting looks and that was too much for her.

Shayera stood and left. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was awful. She'd heard that fresh blood and sex were the best things a vampire could have, but she felt just like an addict. It was the first time. A single drop.

She was faster and stronger, yet she felt a mad hunger. Destiny told her to stop while still in control, but she did not stop. She thought she'd stop when wanted to, but that's what all the addict say, right?

She turned on the tap to wash her face. The clear water ran, but soon gave way to red water. Blood.

Then the voice came in her head. Shayera ...

She staggered half-dizzy.

* * *

As time passed, and nothing of the redhead came back, the teenagers were worried. As Diana was the only girl, she entered the bathroom, only to find a Shayera shrunken. She crouched beside her.

"Shayera ... okay?"

"I only needed a minute." She said.

"But you've been here for hours. We were worried. Wally is worried."

"I didn't know I was gone so long."

The two girls stood up. Shayera washed her face. Though she still trembled and felt strange, she used all the strength she had to walk out. Sunlight bothered her eyes and skin, but she resisted fleeing.

Wally approached her, and touched her arm.

"Is that okay, Shay?"

Despite her nod, he saw her yellow eyes and knew she was hiding something.

"I'll take you home." And for Diana. "Thank you."

"But you do not have to go to your house?"

"I'll figure it out. Now I'll take care of you."

The redhead did not let the girl protest. He took her hand and dragged it away. Diana watched the scene without understanding, and watched the two friends move away. Then she went back to the library herself. J'onn turned to Diana as he saw her arrive.

"There you are. And Wally and Shayera?"

"They left." Diana sat down next to Bruce. "That girl is very strange, she seemed tormented, I don't know."

"We shouldn't judge without first knowing the motives of each one ..."

"I know, but she's strange. Stranger than normal."

J'onn coughed, and remembered something. He picked up the newspaper, where he had marked some sentences.

"Whatever, this bone seems to have been there for a long time. Without the storm of the other night, perhaps they would never find it. That's strange, I'd like you to take a look."

"Right. And where is the bone?"

"Police station. However, it would be interesting to look at the forest as well."

Diana looked from J'onn to her friends.

"It's going to take a long time if I go alone." She paused. "Okay, Bruce and I are going to the woods. Clark and John, you go to the police station and try to figure something out. J'onn ..."

"Yes, yes, I'll go along."

* * *

Diana and Bruce went into the woods. It was already dark, so they carried flashlights. Diana was carrying her crossbow in the back. Their footsteps made the leaves and branches dry.

"With so much noise, we will be seen soon."

They approached the police band, and saw movement in the scene. Diana grabbed her boyfriend's arm and stopped him from going there. She turned off the flashlights quickly. From her position, even though it was not very clear, she saw someone fallen.

"They're vampires." She said.

In the city, John, Clark, and J'onn arrived at the police station door. It was dark and inside, and the door was locked. They had two options. Wait the other day to come back or find a new entrance. They decided they needed to investigate.

* * *

Shayera woke up and was in a sunny garden. She looked around, and there was a strange man. He was of short stature, with long dark hair. He wore a gray suit. His eyes flashed red.

"Hello, my dear." He smiled.

"Who are you?"

"Your father. I'm not your biological father, but without me you would be an ordinary little girl."

"What I would not give to be ordinary." She returned.

"Let me tell you a story."

The man took Shayera's hand and led her to a dark, deserted street. Then they heard hurried footsteps. A woman ran, looking back if she was not pursued, when she hit a vampire. He was about to bite her, but something freed her. Then Shayera saw the same man beside her save the woman.

When the vision ended, he said:

"I saved your mother, and protected her."

"I don t think it's because you liked us." She folded her arms.

"No, no. However, I knew I was being pursued and needed a replacement. Your mother died in your birth, and I gave you my gift, which makes you my daughter. I gave you to an old friend to raise."

"Wait! You and Uncle Destiny are friends?

"Long acquaintances would sound better, but yes. He would be the one to deal with their particularities."

"Particularities? Oh really?"

"Don't be foolish, little girl. You now need to wake up."

"I want to know more."

He shook his head.

"You don't give time, or your friends will die. Now wake up."

"Wait!"

Shayera woke up and was in her own bed. Her heart was pounding, and she was breathing hard. It was dark, but someone turned on the switch. Her eyes needed to get accustomed to the clarity, and she noticed a figure in the doorway.

"Wally?" She stumbled several times until recognized the friend. "What are you doing here? It's all right?"

"I'm asking if everything's all right. I heard you scream."

"A nightmare, that's all."

She kicked the covers and left the bed. Wally turned her back and left and she followed him out. His skin did not tingle like he always did during the day, so it must have already darkened.

"Can you tell me the time?"

"About seven." he frowned. "Why?"

"I slept the rest of the day, and this's not normal."

"You were sick from school, it makes sense for you to sleep. It's your body trying to recover."

She put her face in her hands. What an endless bad day. When the dream was clear in her mind, her body shivered.

"Wally, where are the others?"

"I'm not sure, but I think John said they would go to the station to investigate the ?"

Without answering, she took her sword and ran outside. Wally followed her, and tried to accompany, but the girl was faster. He at least knew where she was going.


	7. Bones, part II

_**Chapter Seven – Bones, part II**_

Wally arrived at the police station and heard the noise inside. He tried to open the door, but he felt someone push him away. Shayera covered Wally's mouth so he would not make a sound. When he recognized his friend, he stopped fighting.

"Shay?"

"Shiii ..."

Hidden among bushes, they saw the vampires leave the police station. They carried J'onn, Clark, and John with them. The last of the vampires carried a box. She waited for them to pull away a little before following them. Wally followed her, but Shayera stopped him.

"You won't. It can be dangerous."

"I want to help."

"I don't want to have to worry about you too, Wally."

"I don't want to argue, Shay, but I'll go along."

She let out a sigh of surrender and they walked, following the trail of the vampires. Though she did not see them any more, she sensed their presence not too far away. The scent of their friends helped in the search.

The redheads went to the graveyard. Shayera helped Wally to jump over the wall and then went in. It was quiet. They walked among the tombstones, Shayera with her sword ready to strike.

"Can you feel them?"

She looked around. No sign of vampires, but they just could not disappear. Vampires did not fly, and would not escape over carrying three people. So the obvious answer would be underneath. A huge mausoleum lay in a far corner, and it seemed like a good place to hide. They ran there.

Shayera pushed the huge iron gate. It was a little dark, but she could see well because of her vampire reflexes. She took Wally's hand with her free hand and helped him walk. They came upon a tomb. Shayera pushed back the lid, and instead of a coffin, there was a ladder.

"Ladies first." Wally commented and Shayera rolled her eyes.

She jumped in, and Wally came right over. Still holding his hand, they descended for a few yards. At the bottom of the stairs, they found a tunnel. It was relatively light, with some candles on the way.

They followed another meter, walking down the tunnel in a straight line. They went out into a stone gallery just below the graveyard. Wally and Shayera hid in a corner, watching.

Besides John, Clark and J'onn, Bruce and Diana were there too. In the center was a bathtub, covered with a red, viscous liquid. Blood. The vampires opened the box they brought and took away the bone. One by one, they carefully laid their bones in the tub of blood. Shayera's body began to tremble.

"Feel that?" She gestured.

"What?"

"The energy." She spat him. "I don 't think so. But vampires feel."

Diana felt her head throb when she woke up. She tried to move only to find that she was tied. Then she remembered what had happened.

 _She and Bruce watched the vampires in the forest until they heard footsteps behind her. She turned and tried to fight, but the vampires were faster. The world darkened._

Her watcher and the other friends moved, also waking up. Everyone was tied up. All around, the vampires seemed busy. A tall, black-skinned man looked like the leader. He gave orders, and the vampires followed his orders without question.

"Shay, we'll help."

"Wait a little."

The minutes that remained hidden seemed endless. The wave of energy increased and she wanted to find out where. The blood in the bathtub was moving, and diminished in depth. The bones came together in a skeleton. Gradually they formed flesh, nerves and skin. Finally, the corpse of a woman. Her hair was long and dark, and her fair skin was stained with drops of blood.

Whatever it was, she did not want to wait the end. Shayera emerged from her hiding place and cut off the head of one of the vampires. She fought those who came against her while Wally let go of their friends. The woman opened her red eyes.

"I'm alive!"

"Oh, no. No, no, no!"

Shayera slipped to the ground. She dropped the sword, unable to keep up. Everyone stopped at their seats. Even the vampires forgot to fight, staring at the strange figure that was rising.

The woman left and took a few steps, looking around curiously. So many hearts beating. It was hard to choose. She stared at the small, kneeling redhead. She held her head, as if twisting it, but then she saw the different glow.

Diana got rid of the vampire who was holding her and ran towards the woman. Hit a kick in her stomach. She staggered, waking Shayera from the trance. She blinked a few times, then took the sword and with a movement, cut off the hand that held her. The black blood gushed out.

Shayera did not wait and ran outside. They all did. The teenagers followed Shayera until they were in the mausoleum. They locked the entrance and went out to the graveyard. They looked back to see if they were not followed, and there was no one. The sun would rise in the distance and keep them safe until nightfall.

"What gave you, Shayera?" Diana shouted. "Are you crazy?"

"Calm down, Diana." Bruce's voice was low, almost a whisper. As if telling a secret only to her.

"I don't know about you ..." It was Clark. "But I'd like to get out of here ..."

They nodded and started to walk. Shayera grabbed the first thing she could. Diana felt the pressure on her hair, then something down. The only possible person was Shayera.

"Shayera! You ... oh, shit. Help me here."

J'onn caught her wrist. He did not know what a vampire's heart rate would look like, but he seemed stable. Not too fast, not too slow. He took the girl in his arms. He stared at Wally.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Not that I know of."

"All right, let's get out of here."

* * *

Shayera looked around. Same sunny garden. The same strange man.

"Can not you find me in a normal place?"

"If you still have not noticed, I'm dead. I can only visit you in your dreams."

"Cool, and what is this place?"

"A place of exile. I chose to stay, to guide you in the battle. When we're victorious, I will depart into the afterlife."

The redhead nodded.

"And who was that vampire woman? Why did I feel so bad in her presence?"

"Lilith." He said flatly. There was nothing to lie about. "Just the vampire queen."

"I thought it was a legend."

"Legend? Before it was. That thing was killed by six of the seven real vampire houses."

"And the seventh royal house decided to bring it back?"

"Yes, not all vampires believe in the balance of good and evil." He paused. "As much as it seems to override you, you have to win."

"Then you want me to win this battle for humanity?"

"Lilith would kill anything, not just humans. She was once unstoppable, until they betrayed her and arrested her. Watch her, will you? And win."

He disappeared.

"Wait!" She shouted. "I can not do this alone ..."

She woke up in a soft, dark place. Shayera rolled over and landed on the floor. With a grunt, he stood up and groped for a wall. She found the switch and the light lit up her room. She was at home.

She heard low voices outside. She opened the door and walked to her small kitchen. Wally was there, just like Diana and the others. Wally stood and walked over to her.

"Everything alright, Shay?"

"Just an unbearable headache."

"You hit your head when you fell, Shayera." J'onn said. "That it was nothing serious."

J'onn's tone sounded worried, but everyone looked at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"Can you tell what happened?"

She thought about telling the mysterious man in her dreams, but she thought maybe it was not the time. Shayera shrugged.

"I was scared." It was true. "The energy that emanating woman drew me to her. I think all vampires felt it."

"I need to research and find out what it is. I don't have much to start with, though."

"Would a name help?" They all turned to Shayera.

"Yes, yes. If this vampire is known, I would find him in some book."

"Okay. Look for ..." She swallowed. Even the name made her shiver. "Lilith ..."

 **Thanks!**


	8. Heaven and Hell, part I

_**Chapter Eight – Heaven and Hell, part I**_

Lilith was not an unknown name. They found books and more books with at least the mention of her name. Wally was carrying an old book. He was about to say something when J'onn interrupted him. He showed a sleeping Shayera in his study, lying on a book.

"Shayera seems to be in a bad time."

"Yeah, Shay hasn't slept well. She gets agitated, turning around." Gathered interesting looks. "What? She told me."

The guys smiled and went back to their books, meeting Wally long enough to know he was lying. J'onn had a book in Latin, and a small notebook beside it. When he finished, he read what he had written.

"Lilith was an adored goddess in Mesopotamia and Babylon, associated with winds and storms, who imagined themselves to be carriers of disease and death. Appears as a night demon in traditional Jewish belief. In Islamic belief, she is treated as the first woman of Adam ..."

"That is, it is one of the oldest things ever recorded."

"Great, and how did she end up in Sunnydale?""

"The records on her end 500 years ago, suggesting she was betrayed and killed. However, her bones can not be destroyed. Something or someone brought her here. And apparently they were able to bring her back."

"That's bad. But ..." She paused. Diana glanced at Shayera's sleeping form. "What about Shayera?"

"What about Shay?" Wally sounded worried.

"That thing seems to have some control over it ..."

"Shayera ..." Someone called.

She opened her eyes in alarm. It was in J'onn's office, lying on a book. The voices outside spoke of her.

"It's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." J'onn said. "The human side and the vampire side are dueling for control."

"We hope that the human side wins. Or else ..." It was Diana.

"Or what, Diana? Why do not you say it in my face?" Wally raised his voice.

"I'm sorry, Wally. If she loses control, I'll do what I have to do."

"You'll have to get past me first."

Someone was coming toward her. Shayera closed her eyes, pretending to still sleep. They touched her shoulder.

"Shay." Wally called. She opened her eyes to find him crouched, staring at her. Anger and frustration transpired, but not aimed at her. "Come, I'll take you home."

Shayera nodded. His grip around her waist was possessive. Wally did not bother to say goodbye to their friends.

* * *

Bruce parked the truck at Diana's door. It was late, and J'onn decided that it would be best to avoid going out for the night, at least for the next few days. They were both silent for some time, until Diana said:

"I don't understand why Wally was so angry."

"Maybe because you threatened his girlfriend." Bruce said. "I'd do the same if they threatened you."

"It's not the same. She may have something human, but she may also decide to ally herself. How will we know if she will not betray us?"

"Less than a month ago you almost killed her because you thought she was a vampire."

"And she is."

"Only half of her. You know, Diana. You can not kill the vampire Shayera without killing the human Shayera. Take a vote of confidence. She's struggling to stay on our side, even though she knows you hate her.

"I don't hate her, I just don't like her very much. Not the person I would call friend, but ..." She sighed. "You're right, Bruce. I think I owe an apology ..."

"That's my girl."

* * *

"How ... how do you feel?"

She shrugged.

"Tired ... and a little sensitive. This has all messed with me. Can you sleep here?"

"Of course."

The room was dark, and very warm under her covers. Shayera laid her head on Wally's chest. She smiled as he hugged her. He was so comfortable, even though they had to pack in the tiny bed. She closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic sound of his heart.

She looked around, and was in the midst of the sun. She smoothed the black dress she wore.

"Oh, I'm dreaming?"

"Considering I told you I'm dead, I'd say yes."

"Hilarious. What does it all mean?"

The man had a package in his hands. He handed her the gift.

"For you, princess."

"Do you think a gift will change every year of rejection as a parent? And it's not even my birthday." Shayera opened the package to find a gold medallion, very heavy. "What an ugly thing!"

He laughed at her sincerity.

"If you need, and I know you will, take this to Marcus. His clan lives nearby. Ask for a meeting and show it to them. He will fight with you."

"Why?"

"Because you, little Shayera, are my daughter. And the only heir of my clan. Even though you're not completely vampire, Marcus will be as loyal to you as he was with me."

"Yeah, and how am I going to show him this thing? I'll make him sleep and he'll meet you?"

"Hold it in your hands while I send you back. It will be with you."

"But ..."

Shayera woke up alone. She fumbled, and found something solid amid her sheets. She brought it up and recognized the amulet.

"Thank you, I think."

Leaving the bed, she wrapped the amulet in a handkerchief. She put it in the back of her drawer. It could be useful later.

She heard sounds in her house. She took a shirt off the floor and put it on. Wally smiled as Shayera sat down in one of the chairs. There were bags on her counter in the kitchen. She could not remember shopping. Before she asked questions, he began.

"I'd be a bad boyfriend if let my girl go hungry. I saw that you have little in the refrigerator. I bought you some food."

The redhead sat on the counter, watching the boy take from the bags the items he brought.

"Can you stay here? Your mother freaked out that day just because she saw we sleeping together."

Wally shrugged.

"I said you were feeling bad. And I asked to take care of you until your uncle came to get you."

"You lied? Wally, you never lie."

"It was not a complete lie. Hey, just because I'm sincere doesn't mean I don't omit certain details of my life."

"Hm, I know ..."

There was nothing in Wally's life that Shayera did not know. Wally was friendly, sincere and welcoming. That's why everyone liked him because he was true all the time.

"I'd stay with you if they didn't."

"I know, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Shay. I would do anything for you."

And she knew it was true. Wally would do anything for her. And Shayera would do anything for him.

Anything...


	9. Heaven and Hell, part II

_**Chapter Nine - Heaven and Hell, part II**_

A week had passed. A long week without paranormal activity. If it were not for the tension they felt, especially between the two girls, it would be a quiet week. Shayera slept worse and worse, which also made Wally stay awake. Even if he were at his house on the other side of town, he would. He knew when she needed him.

Diana, less and less trusted the girl. The mood among the group was not good. And the division could become dangerous in a moment of struggle.

Shayera was washing her face when Diana entered the bathroom. They stared at each other for a moment, before Diana turned. However, it stopped when Shayera called her name. She turned to her.

"I heard what you said that day." Shayera said.

"I'm sorry, I was upset. I'm worried about everything. Lilith can make a move and the world ends."

Shayera laughed.

"Do you think you're the only one who's in trouble? I hear Lilith whisper to me. She calls me. I feel like I'm going to go crazy. All I wanted at the moment was support and confidence, but I only get suspicious looks and death threats."

Diana shook her head.

"You're right, Shayera. I..."

But the redhead did not let her finish. She was a little annoyed by the bedtide night. She approached.

"You're a spoiled little princess. And I don't like you as much as you don't like me." She paused, and smirked. "But I've been thinking, and if we want to win this, we need to put our differences aside and trust each other. What do you say?"

Diana blinked at the abrupt change in behavior. A second ago, Shayera was showing signs of wanting to jump on her neck, and now she was asking for an alliance? But she nodded, curious to know what the redhead was planning.

She was in shock when Shayera finished. Never, under any circumstances, would it work. She shook her head.

"It's too risky, Shayera. You're crazy around Lilith."

"We can try. And I have a letter up my sleeve."

"Right. I think I'm going to have to trust you."

"Let's meet with the guys at night, so I'll explain better."

* * *

Lilith turned to the red-haired girl. They were alone. Minutes earlier, she had at least six guards.

"It was very easy, Lilith. Your guards were weak."

The movement was too fast. When Shayera noticed, Lilith held her by the neck, lifting her up into the air. Shayera's sword fell. She used both hands to try to break free. In vain. Lilith sucked in the air around her.

"You smell like a vampire, despite walking in the sunlight."

She released her. Shayera fell awkwardly, trying to breathe.

"Since I'm good today, I'll let this one go. I want a deal."

Lilith smiled. Foolish and petulant little girl.

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll give you the vampire slayer, if you leave the others alone. You can go somewhere else, or we go out and give the city to you."

"Why would you give me your little friend?"

"I don't like her, and I want to protect someone."

"I see love in you, and love will not get you anywhere. Include yourself in the agreement and I can think."

Shayera shook her head.

"Right. I'm taking her to the library tonight. You know what to do ..."

In the next second, Shayera ran outside. That needed to work or they would be lost. It had to work ...

* * *

Wally stared at a very quiet Shayera at his side in the kitchen. It was scary when she did. It looked like a strange life-size doll. She knew she thought, though she did not know how far away her thoughts were. It was unsettling for him to see her so still. It always indicated that she was wrong. He touched her arm.

"You all right?"

Shayera moved and stared at him. She nodded. Eyes fixed on him. It was very bad. Maybe she should tell the others she'd stay home for the night. She picked up her cell phone, but she stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"I think you'd better stay at home for the night."

"No!" She almost screamed. Then she lowered her voice. "I'm fine, Wally. You can trust me."

"I know you better than anyone. I know when you're lying."

"You're still going to have to trust me."

No matter what it was, he trusted her. Shayera never disappointed him, did she? He sighed, defeated.

"Then we have to go, Shay."

"Five minutes, Wally." She says, pushing Wally into the bedroom. "I need five minutes ..."

* * *

The five minutes of Shayera stretched a little farther. The two redheads ran through the library doors. All the others were already together.

"Late." J'onn said.

Both Wally and Shayera looked more red, their hair streaked with sweat. J'onn hoped it was because they ran, but ...

"Oh, no!" It was Diana. "I didn't wait all this time for you to have a quickie!"

Shayera's eyes gleamed yellow as she moved toward Diana. Damn the control.

"Look here, you-"

They stopped with the sound of glass breaking. They looked up and the vampire jumped in. Then more vampires. Diana ran to get her crossbow, just like the others. Less Shayera. She stopped and smiled as the doors opened. The vampires made way for the sinister woman. Lilith.

Shayera took a few steps toward the group and knelt down.

"You really did." She said. "Let's keep it together?"

"So that was your damn plan?" Diana cried out, putting herself in a fighting position. "Bringing people in?"

Shayera stood and shrugged.

"She only wants the vampire slayer, and me. Lilith promised to keep the others alive."

"And you believe her?"

"I'll take the risk. I don't like you, Diana, but I'm sorry."

"Fuck you, girl!"

Lilith laughed.

"So your supposed friends treat you? Though vampire slayer blood is powerful, I just need you."

Shayera looked around, stopping at Wally. He was visibly hurt, and it was not for less. She asked him to trust her, only to betray them. Lilith held out her hand, which Shayera accepted.

"Shay ..." he called.

"I'm sorry, Wally." She paused. "I love you."

"Come with me, Shayera. Together we shall reign over mortals." And for the vampires. "Kill them."

"No!" Shayera shouted. "That was not the deal."

"Change of plans, kitten."

 **Ok, that's it!**

 **Thanks!**


	10. The queen of damned, part I

_**Chapter Ten - The Queen of the Damned, Part I**_

Shayera tried to run to her friends. Lilith, however, squeezed her arm even harder, pulling her out. Without much to do, she had to trust in her friends. Diana needed to get on with the plan. So she let herself be taken.

The vampires surrounded the group. Diana looked at her crossbow and fired, hitting one of the vampires. There were many to her alone, and both J'onn and the others ran for weapons to defend themselves. Bruce appeared with a sword, J'onn took another crossbow and the others had stakes.

Wally fell on his back with a vampire on top of him. The stake pierced his heart and it was dust. Wally stood, watching him and his friends surrounded. He did not notice the vampire behind him until he heard a growl. He turned. The vampire jumped on top of him, but froze in place. In fact all of them. Diana took advantage of the opportunity, as did her friends. Soon the vampires were dust.

Wally looked around. A tall, brown-haired man in a gray suit stood at the door. He had his left hand raised, which he lowered when only the boys and him remained. They all stared at him. Wally smiled in surprise at the visit, but happy at the right time.

"Mr. Destiny." He said.

"It's good to see you, Wally. Although not the best time."

"Do you know each other?" J'onn asked, still with the crossbow in hand.

"I'm Kent Nelson." The man said.

"It's Shay's uncle."

Diana dropped her crossbow on the floor, just as Bruce put the sword on the table. They looked at each other.

"I think we need a conversation."

Destiny explained to them about the reason for his visit. He said he received a vision, where Shayera was in trouble. He also felt that a great evil was on the loose. After hearing the version of Diana and J'onn about the events of recent times, she knew what Shayera's problems were. He shook his head.

"I was afraid to get to that point."

"And you sent her to the only thing that could control her?" Diana sounded aggressive.

Destiny shrugged, resigned.

"Actually, I brought her to stay close to Wally." Everyone was staring at the redhead, who was beginning to blush. "He always had a good effect on her."

"We know." It was John.

But Wally shook his head, trying not to show how much that affected him.

"And you thought I would keep Shay from losing her mind? It's a lot of responsibility."

Destiny looked from the young redhead to the others there. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Can we have a private conversation, Wally?"

He nodded. The others left shortly after, giving them privacy. Destiny seemed too calm, even with all that situation. He seemed to know something else.

"Why?" It was your question when alone.

"You always had a bound. Shayera has always heard you more than me, and I thought" He have not finished the thoughts. The signs were still confused.

"What?"

"I thought Shayera was stronger next to you." It was true. "It's the kind of love that only happens once in a lifetime."

"I don't know if Shay loves me."

"You have always had a feeling of protection and mutual affection. I'd say it's love."

Wally sighed. He did not want to think about love. Not when he felt betrayed. He stood up and picked up his things.

"If you don't mind, I'm leaving."

"I'll be at a hotel in town."

"Are not you staying at Shay's apartment?"

Destiny shook his head.

"I know you need to be alone. We'll talk calmly tomorrow. All of us."

"Right."

Destiny watched the boy walk out the door, not looking back.

* * *

The small apartment was so empty without her. Wally tossed the backpack into a corner and headed for the bedroom. It was still messed up, thanks to the little moment they had before they went to school. He threw himself onto the bed, hugging her pillow. He was emotionally tired, so he closed his eyes, trying to sleep ...

 _Wally kissed her foot, then her knee, thigh, and abdomen. He wanted to explore every little piece of her, every scar ... And they would have all the time in the world for that. Some other time. Now he just needed to be with her._

 _He scrambled all the way, suppressing a groan in his throat. He touched her forehead to his, resisting the urge to move. Shayera laughed, then sighed. It was not sore as she thought, but it was not at all comfortable. It was different, a little invasive, but it was still Wally. And she trusted him._

 _"Sorry, Shay." He whispered._

 _Shayera caught his face, breathing hard._

 _"All right, Wally. I am fine..."_

 _She stood up to him, only to find his lips in a kiss, showing that she was ready. Gently, he moved his hip forward. Shayera sighed and returned the impulse. With closed eyes, he let the feelings and sensations guide, moving as gentle as he could. He wanted it to last as long as possible. He wanted time to stop to be just them, forever._

 _"Oh, God ..."_

 _Her control went away as her body discovered new sensations. The tension grew inside her and she urgently needed blood. As if reading her mind, Wally opened his neck. She stabbed her teeth, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Maybe it depended ..._

Wally woke up, still in Shayera's bed. He sought her, and she was not. In the dark the tears came down violently. All of it was there. The images, the smells, the sounds ... Dreaming about the first time they were together did not help. His Shay betrayed them.

* * *

Shayera opened her eyes only to find herself still chained. She gave two tugs, and nothing. At least she was still alive, she just did not know until when. The plan now did not seem like a good idea. Her chest ached, and her feelings were somewhat confused. It took her a few minutes to realize that some of those feelings had not come from her. Wally, she thought.

She heard a groan at her side, diverting her from his thoughts for a moment. The day was already dawn outside, so the vampires would gather in the great mansion. Almost as big as the vampire theater, she gathered those she imagined was Lilith's clan. Another moan and he had to look around.

A vampire couple was standing right in front of her. The woman was blond, tall, like a model. The man was a medium-sized, very ordinary-looking man. Dark hair and darker eyes yet. She did not want to, but it was impossible not to look. Great! What was their name again? Ah, James and Tereza. The weather warmed, and the redhead felt her cheeks flush.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tereza offer James' neck. It caused a scratch and licked the blood. Shayera grunted. James stopped and looked at her with a sly grin.

"You want to join us?"

"Not at all."

"Then don't look, little girl. It's ugly of you. "

"It's not like I had a choice."

James and Tereza went back to what they did before, not caring about Shayera or the other vampires. They seemed oblivious to everything, actually. Determined to ignore them as well, she pulled the necklace from her neck. The silver pendant had a picture of her and Wally.

James, realizing the lack of self-importance on the part of the redhead, decided to irritate her himself. He squirted something in Tereza's ear, and she nodded with a smile. The blonde was moving fast, and in the blink of an eye, Tereza took the photo Shayera held. She smiled, seeing the girl hugged a redheaded boy. They looked very happy in the sunshine.

"Is it your high school sweetheart?" The blonde laughed. "How cute!"

James sucked in the air. His laughter joined Tereza's.

"I smell a human scent upon you. It's on your skin and hair, as well as inside you."

"Give me back."

Shayera took the necklace from Tereza's hands. She returned it to her neck.

"If I didn't know it, Tereza, I'd say the little dhampir is in love."

James stopped talking before the girl's hurt look. The mocking laughter fled.

"Oh, my dear. You're only here because of him."

For the first time, his tone was almost concerned, almost as if he understood.

"Let's protect her, is not it James?" Tereza returned to her seat next to James. "I've always wanted a daughter."

"Spare me." Shayera said.

"You'll need us more than you think."

"And why?"

"Because of her."

James nodded. Shayera turned, seeing Lilith leaning over someone. Not wanting to see the scene, she turned to the couple.

"I'm not afraid of her."

"You should."

* * *

Wally went quietly off the meeting between J'onn, Diana, and Destiny. Clark and Bruce stayed, but he chose to walk away. He sat on the floor between the books.

"I know you're thinking about Shayera."

Wally looked up and saw John standing next to him. He nodded.

"Is it weird that I'm not mad at her? Frustrated, yes, but not angry."

John shook his head, sitting down beside his friend.

"Shayera is your girl. You've known her for some time, it's normal for you to know how she acts."

"I was eight when we first met. Shay was ten. She and her uncle saved me and the others from one thing. Since then, I was after her. I always tried to find her, to be near her." He seemed lost in memories. "I hope she's well ..."

* * *

The vampires pushed their way as Lilith passed between them. She looked them up and down. Tereza had James resting between her legs, and Shayera sat beside them on the floor. It was pathetic. She felt the love they shared.

In a rapid movement, Tereza had her hair stuck. Both James and Shayera tried to attack her. James had his arms locked by three vampires, and Shayera was still trapped. Lilith drew a stake and pierced Tereza's heart. She reached out to James in shock. James let go of the vampires that held him and ran to Tereza, but she was already falling apart. Only the ring he wore remained in the dust.

"Now, love does not exist." Lilith mocked. "You will turn out to be a vampire, James."

He fell, taking the ring. His heart was in pieces. His half in this world is gone, and he wanted to follow her to the other side. Not now. Lilith would pay first. It was a promise.

He looked at Shayera, who was still trying to pull herself off the chains to approach him. If the little redhead dampir was to face Lilith, his loyalty would be to her. From that moment, he was one of Shayera's soldiers.

She did not know how much time passed. The hours seemed like days, and though she had been there less than two days, she felt as though months passed. She was missing for Wally, even for the others. However, she had to wait. It would not spoil everything. Night fell, and with it, hordes and more hordes of vampires arrived. Shayera looked around. She could feel the vibrations of power that emanated. They were mostly very powerful.

"Hey, James." She called. "What are all these vampires?"

Lilith demanded a meeting with the representatives of the royal houses. The sacrifice will be tonight. "

"Sacrifice?"

"For treason. Don't worry. I won't let them come to you."

She felt her body tremble. A premonition of what was to come. Looked around. There was a man with long blond hair who had just arrived. He was burly, short, dressed in sixteenth-century clothing. As their eyes met, Shayera felt a certain familiarity, as if she knew him, though she had never seen him before. He smiled at her, and she found herself returning. Lilith's voice called the man. Despite the warmth, she looked angry.

"You came!"

"I didn't have a choice, Lilith."

"I think we can get started."

That said, Marcus, so three other vampires, an Asian-looking old man, a handsome longhaired man, and another who looked like a little boy were surrounded. A black woman in a leather dress kept her head up while she was also taken to the center.

"No!" James shouted, but two vampires grabbed Shayera's arms and carried her to the center, along with the representatives of the other five clans. The five were forced to kneel before the vampire. Her gaze was a mixture of hunger and anger. The other vampires gathered around.

"Your clans betrayed the queen. You'll pay with their lives."

"You're not our queen, Lilith!" Marcus shouted. The other reals followed her cry of protest. "Enjoy your time in this world, for it will be small thing."

A burning arrow struck one of the beams in the hall. It was the signal. Shayera laughed and lifted her head. The slap came straight. But Shayera continued to laugh, perhaps even louder.

"What's the point of such insolence?"

"I'm going to kill you, Lilith."


	11. The queen of damned, part II

_**Chapter Eleven - The Queen of the Damned, Part II**_

 _Marcus laughed and turned to the girl walking toward him. She had the sword in hand. If anything went wrong, she would fight for her life._

" _It is very daring of the vampire slayer to request a meeting with the clan."_

 _Diana took the amulet from her pocket and handed it to Marcus. He studied the object, and it seemed true to him._

 _"Where did you get it?"_

 _"A friend. She said she'd get a deal if she gave it to him."_

 _"The mark of Cain." He paused. "Say what you want, and I'll see if we can help."_

* * *

The sound of fighting began outside, soon spreading. The vampires looked stunned, which gave Marcus time to loosen up. Soon a group invaded the place. The vampires wore black armor, carrying swords and medieval weapons. They were Marcus's soldiers. One of them handed the blonde vampire a sword whose blade was dark. With one movement, he cut off the head of one of the creatures holding the woman.

"Elizabeth!" She nodded and took another sword.

The two exchanged glances of accomplices at the same time that the Lilith clan attacked them. The old Asian took a dagger hidden under his suit, and the other two vampires also fought to break free. The younger leader watched in amazement as the vampire who held him trapped became dust. He was about to thank Demetrius or old Kisaragi, but then he noticed a girl, with the crossbow pointed at his heart. Their gazes met briefly, but new creatures came to meet them, and they had to fight.

"You set me up!" Liilith screamed, which made Shayera laugh even more. "You'll pay for it!"

The kneeling redhead showed no sign of moving. Lilith hit her stomach, making her fly a few feet. Shayera sat on the floor for air. It would be sore for a few days. Before she could think, Lilith grabbed her by the throat. She felt her teeth dig into her neck. The worst pain she've ever felt.

A hand rested on Lilith's shoulder, pulling her away. Shayera looked up to find James.

"What?"

"I'm going to fight with you. For Tereza!"

The redhead nodded. In the heat of battle, beyond the royal houses, did she see Diana, as well as J'onn, the other boys and her uncle? There was not much to think about right now.

"Let's get them over with, James."

He nodded, but his eyes widened, before his body exploded in dust. Shayera looked up, back at Lilith. The vampire made a move to attack, but before reaching the redhead, Marcus intercepted her with his sword. He had a big cut on his arm, but he kept himself in a fighting position. Soon, the other Real gathered against her.

"Demetrius, Samuel, Kisaragi, and you, Elizabeth? I expected such an attitude from Marcus, not you!"

"Neither of us wants to tread on your feet, Lilith!" Elizabeth grunted. "You have destroyed our true leader. We will never be faithful to you!"

"And you prefer to follow any human?"

"She's not human. Let alone any."

Lilith cried out, as if in pain. Her vampiric face came out, and it was a shiver. Her red eyes glowed with anger. Marcus did not wait and lunged at her. Elizabeth and Kisaragi followed suit. Lilith threw Marcus against the wall, pinning the other two by the neck. Demetrius and Samuel tried to attack her, but she was much stronger.

Shayera took Marcus's sword. The vampire began to move, and shouted for the redhead to flee. But she ignored him. He cut her hand, catching Lilith's attention, as well as the other vampires. They stared at her in surprise, their scent spreading. It was not at all human, but it was not a vampire either.

The sword was heavy for its physical bearing, which forced Shayera to hold it with both hands. Lilith disentangled herself from the real ones, throwing them to the floor. She took the sword from one of them, and pointed at Shayera.

"Are you going to want to face me, little girl?" She giggled.

"I've waited too long for that."

The sound of metal against metal was heard. Marcus wanted to help, but Kisaragi and Demetrius prevented them from participating in the action. In the end, he could only watch. Shayera tried to stand, but Lilith was very fast and strong. But she felt someone guiding her steps. So she planted her feet firmly on the floor as Lilith lunged at her.

They both fell. Shayera felt the black, sticky blood on her hands and face. Lilith's body lay heavy on her. She tossed it aside, and the vamp did not move. Her head rolled to her, her eyes angry and her mouth open, but not moving. Kisaragi stuck his dagger in a point between her eyes, and stared at Shayera.

"Only to be sure." He said in his loaded accent.

Shortly afterwards, he helped the little redhead to rise. She looked shocked at everything, and still did not understand that she had won. They were free. Shayera looked around. It remained, the vampires of the royal houses, their clans, and the slayer and her friends. The vampires under Lilith's orders either were dead or fled in fear. Now, without Lilith, the right to the throne changed. The real inheritance.

"Mistress!"

Marcus was the first to kneel before Shayera. He pressed the blade of his sword to the ground, lowering his head as a sign of submission. The members of his clan followed, kneeling also. The leaders of the royal houses followed the example of Marcus, surrounding Shayera with his swords. The redhead did not know what to do. She stood, watching the vampires at her feet.

They heard a noise and turned to Diana, who pointed her cross directly at Marcus. The vampire did not move, waiting.

"Thank you." Diana said and lowered the weapon. Marcus nodded.

In moments, he and the other vampires left. The sun would rise soon, and from then on the agreement was over. They won. Now they would be enemies again. Shortly afterwards, there were only the boys left.

Shayera looked at her friends, thanking her for help. It was not difficult to understand that she and Diana planned everything, although they decided they would talk better off. They did not take long to get out of that place. John paused for a second, thinking.

"Guys, is it just me or did you realize we left a bunch of vampires on the loose?"

Wally and Shayera laughed, walking away from the rest of the group. Diana turned to her friend.

"That's called commitment, John. We made a deal and we could not break it. After all, without Marcus and his clan, we would not win."

"Diana, the vampire slayer, allied with vampires."

"They are loyal to Shayera. I had to trust their word." She paused. "That sounded strange. I'll never say those words again."

"Sorry to have doubted you, Shay."

Wally looked at Shayera, who just nodded.

"I needed you to believe I've changed sides. I needed you to believe me."

"Bad liar, I know."

"That's not it. Lilith had to trust me, and what better way than breaking my human bonds?"

"Me?"

"Obviously, do not you think? You know I love you."

"You never said it aloud."

Although they had known each other for years, and had been together for a long time, she never admitted aloud that she loved him. She hoped her gestures and actions would speak for her, but it seemed as though Wally had not realized her displays of affection. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Wally." She said. "Keep those words out, cause I don't repeat them so soon"

Wally laughed. This was his girl. Although he knew it, it was good to hear it out loud. Looked back. The rest of the group stood a little apart. They were tired and wounded, but alive. Shayera's uncle was one of the members.

"I think your uncle will take you back."

"He can wait a little."

The redhead looked at him and smirked. Her eyes had a yellow glow, as if she were hungry. Another one might get scared and run away, not Wally. He loved every bit of it, including its darkness. He whispered something in her ear, loosening her waist and taking her hand.

Between complicitous laughter, they looked back before they ran out of the way. Destiny and J'onn looked at each other, sighing heavily, not choosing to comment.

* * *

"You can stay if you want." Destiny said, as he walked with Shayera across the school lawn.

"Really?"

"I've come here because I thought you needed help, but I saw that you can handle everything."

"Can I really stay?" He nodded. "I'll keep your apartment, and I'll always be in touch."

Shayera smiled.

"Thank you."

"I said, your fate is here."

Shayera hugged her uncle and ran to meet her friends.

"Hey, everybody!" Shayera entered the library. "I'll stay!"

Everyone hugged her.

"That's good. Sunnydale would not be the same without you."

John bowed.

"Coming back, Majesty."

The redhead looked at her friends, smiling and still hugging them.

"It's good to be back ..."

 _ **"Salvation is by risk, without which life is not worth it."**_

 **End ...**

 **Ah, that is the end! I know it's not my best fic, but I even liked writing. I kind of have a lot of crazy ideas and this was one of them. Thanks a lot to whoever read, commented and everything. Thank you !**


End file.
